Bring On The Rain
by GeminiRose88
Summary: Just a short CosmoWanda story


A/N: I don't own the FairlyOddParents. Butch Hartman does. Yes, I am taking a break from my other story One Plan Plus One Distance Equals Two Hearts. I want to thank Elera because this wonderful fanfic writers story Two New Students gave me inspiration to write this small fic. So this is dedicated to you Elera!  
  
It was early Autumn in Dimmsdale, California. It was a saturday night and Timmy was sleeping over his friend AJ's house, along with his other friend Chester. That meant at the Turner residence Cosmo and Wanda were alone for the night. When night fell upon the town, a steady rain came. The steady rain quickly turned into a downpour.  
  
Wanda was sitting on Timmy's window sill relaxing to the sound of the rain hitting the street and roof. Her husband Cosmo however was hiding under the covers of Timmy's bed. Wanda looked at the shivering lump in the bed, and floated over to it. She pulled the covers back and revealed her frightened husband.  
  
"Cosmo, sweetie. What's wrong?" Wanda asked geniunely concerned.  
  
"I hate thunder!" he cried in fear.  
  
Wanda hated seeing Cosmo in a state of fear. She sat on the bed and pulled him into a warm comforting hug.  
  
"Shh it's okay honey. Thunder can't hurt you" she said reassuring the love of her life.  
  
Cosmo looked up at his spouse smiling. She always knew the right thing to say to make him feel better. He hugged his wife back.  
  
"Thanks puddin'! You always know what to say!"  
  
The couple smiled at each other lovingly as the rain poured outside. Thunder roared in the night air and Cosmo just smiled. He always felt so brave and ready to take on any challenge when Wanda was beside him.  
  
Wanda was thinking the same thing. Sure she knew she was brave and smart. However she just didn't care about either of those things. She knew her husband loved her for her, not how smart and brave she was. Other people just brushed her off as another pretty face, Cosmo saw her beauty as well but loved her for what she was, not what she looked like.  
  
The two fairies smiled at each other once more and Wanda floated back to the window sill and resumed watching the rain. Cosmo on the other hand was watching his wife.  
  
A few more minutes passed and Cosmo joined Wanda at the window sill, sitting behind her. He wrapped his arms around her waist as she leaned against his chest. His chin rested on the top of her head gently.  
  
Cosmo smiled at his wife and sighed happily.  
  
"1954" he said suddenly.  
  
Wanda looked up at Comso curiosly.  
  
"Excuse me?" she said quietly.  
  
"1954. The night of our graduation dance from the Fairy Academy. You were still with Juandissimo and we were best friends. You two got into a huge fight and broke up."  
  
Wanda looked at her husband utterly confused.  
  
"Yes sweetie this is true. Why are you bringing up ancient history"  
  
Cosmo's smile only grew larger.  
  
"I was just thinking that if you and mussles magoo never broke up, we would never be here right now"  
  
Wanda smiled at her husbands logic.  
  
"What else do you remember from that night?"  
  
"I remember that the song 'Back At One' started to play and neither of us had anyone to dance the last dance with. So I asked you to dance and you accepted. After that all I remember is saying I love you"  
  
Wanda smiled and turned her head around to look Cosmo in the face.  
  
"And I said I love you too"  
  
Cosmo kissed her gently.  
  
"I'll always love you baby. I promise you this"  
  
Wanda leaned herself into her husband smiling, happy and grateful to be held in his arms. After a few minutes Wanda fell asleep in the arms of her soul mate. Cosmo stared at her for a while stroking her hair. After watching her sleeping form for a bit longer her picked her poofed a blanket around them.  
  
"Happy Aniversarry honey" he whispered gently in her ear and fell asleep against the wall holding the girl he fell in love with all those years ago in his arms.  
  
The End.  
  
A/N: Yeah, yeah I know that sucked. Anyways review please! 


End file.
